


Misunderstanding

by shinise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Short One Shot, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinise/pseuds/shinise
Summary: Yamaguchi was just about to further solidify his friendship with Tsukishima when it was cut off with a kiss."Is that enough Tadashi?"'EHHHHHHHHHH????????!!!!!!!'
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 31





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this short one shot of Tsukkiyama of mine~ Enjoy <3

"Tsukki!!!!!!!!"

Tsukishima turned his head back tiredly after a day in the training camp in Tokyo. He set his eyes on Yamaguchi with his hands on his knees as he heavily pants behind him. Probably from overtime training or... just from chasing him.

"What is it, Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi took a deep breath before looking into Tsukishima's eyes. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow from this sudden move of his best friend.

"I know this might sound weird, right after I lectured you about...y-you know what... yesterday.."

Yamaguchi can't help but stutter, when he thinks of the embarrassing things he said to Tsukishima about his lack of passion for volleyball, because of his past with his brother. And Yamaguchi knows this maybe not the right time to say this to his best friend but---

"I L-LIKE YOU TSUKI---"

Yamaguchi half squinted his eyes to see Tsukishima's reaction. Unsurprisingly, he was not fazed a bit.

"Oh. Okay."

Tsukishima then turned his back at Yamaguchi after responding to him. Intending to leave, Tsukishima was suddenly grabbed by Yamaguchi's hands from his T-shirt.

"Um... I'm still not f-finished Tsuki--"

Yamaguchi was cut off by a soft thing on his lips--Tsukishima's lips. He turned red once he realized he was now being kissed by his best friend.

'EHHHHHH???!!!!!!'

Yamaguchi is panicking inside his head. He was supposed to say he like Tsukishima as a FRIEND.

When things are about to go heated Yamaguchi broke off of Tsukishima's grip on his neck. Not noticing the subtle blush on his best friend.

"Now is that enough response, Tadashi?"

Leaving his last sentence Tsukishima left having a smile on his lips, not knowing it was all just a misunderstanding. Yamaguchi just stood there under the moonlight, feeling all that has happened is so surreal.

\-------

Several years passed, and cheers from both sides of the aisle reverberated inside a church in Miyagi. Where the wedding of Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi--soon to be Tsukishima, just happened.

"I still can't believe Yamaguchi is now married to SALTYSHIMA! AHUHUHUHUHU!" Hinata can't help but dramatically exclaim.

"Well, he really had no choice, Hinata-boke."

Kageyama can't help but chuckle when he remembers how Yamaguchi tried to correct their misunderstanding every chance he gets, but Tsukishima would always kiss him whenever he tries to. Whether they're in public or not.

"So true! And Tsukishima-san would always be blushing right after he kisses Yamaguchi-san--pfft."

Yachi then inserted herself in the duo's conversation, after greeting the newlywed. That is also just behind her, by the way.

"Stop it you two. Tsukki's blushing~"

Yamaguchi got bolder when he started being in a relationship with Tsukishima, that's why he can now utter those things. Tsukishima gripped harder on his wife's waist (although Yamaguchi says he likes to be called husband he really feels otherwise).

"Shut up, Tadashi. *whisper* Or else you'll not be able to speak nor...walk tomorrow~?" Yamaguchi shuddered from his husband's voice that is now slightly closer to his ears.

Tsukishima started calling Yamaguchi by his first name after being "confessed" at.

"What are you whispering to each other there lovebirds~"

Kuroo said as he arrived with Kenma at his side. Playing, as usual.

"Kuroo-san you're here!"

Yamaguchi also became close with Kuroo through his husband. Kuroo also taught him all the naughty things when Yamaguchi realized he really was in love with his best friend.

"Can we go now, Tadashi? Too many people are closing in on you."

Yamaguchi chuckled at Tsukishima's remarks. Just like his husband's hate of losing, his possessiveness is also at the same level.

"Okay, okay. Let's go now Tsukki."

Tsukishima responded with a princess carrying his wife, earning a ton of applause from the people behind them. Tsukishima slowly walked to the car while genuinely smiling at his wife.

Yamaguchi could see and feel the love from his husband. He really can't believe that their love story worked out,

from a misunderstanding to a lifetime romance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a whip from awhile back then but keep the feedbacks coming~


End file.
